disneyprincesspalace_petsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blossom
'Blossom '''is a young panda that belongs to Mulan. Mulan met her during a banquet when Blossom had been hiding underneath her table. Bio Appearance Blossom is a pale, blue-lilac panda with dark blue ears, eye markings, nose, arms, legs, and tail. Her paw mark is metallic blue and on her upper-leg. She has light purple eyes and wears a green ribbon tied on each ear to match the glittering ribbon at her tail. Her gold crown is accented with a pink flower, while her gold pearl necklace is adorned with a gold ornament. Personality ''This lovely panda is the most cheerful pet one could wish for. She loves to eat bamboo, looking at her reflection, and being cuddled. '' Merchandise *Furry Tail Friends Blossom, comes with a green brush. *Plush Toy *Talking/Singing Collectibles *Pop and Stick Mini Surprise Quotes *"You're taking care of me? It must be my lucky day."'' *''"Will you help me look nice for my friend, Mulan?"'' (Getting Bathed and Blow Dried) *''"I'm very lucky to have a friend like you."'' *''"My fur is going to look so beautiful."'' *''"After my bath, may I have snack, please?"'' *''"I always feel squeaky clean after a nice bath."'' (Getting groomed and trimmed) *''"Mulan is sure want to cuddle now."'' *''"Brushing always makes my fur extra soft."'' *''"I think you brought me very good fortune!"'' *''"Would you brush along my back? That's my favorite."'' (Getting Fed) *''"You found my favorite thing: Snacks!"'' **''"Snacktime is my favorite time!"'' *''(Eating an apple) "Everything is so yummy!"'' *''(Eating plants) "Can I have a little more please?"'' *''(Eating bamboo shoots) "Everything is so yummy!"'' *''(Eating an orange) "Can I have a little more please?'' (Getting Dressed) *''"Do you have a mirror? I'd like to see my reflection."'' *''"Beads of jade. Oh, they represent beauty."'' *''"I know Mulan will like this one."'' *''"That's a lucky one. Thank you."'' *''"If there's a party, I'll be the prettiest panda there."'' *''"Does this me look even cuter?"'' *''"I know I'll bring honor to Mulan now."'' Trivia * She appeared with Sweetie, Bayou and Daisy in the Palace Pets App. * Blossom just loves to eat. * She is the only panda. * She will make her appearance in Whisker Haven Tales very soon and will hopefully make more appearences in other episodes, that will be made. * Blossom's cameo will be made in Whisker Haven someday and will hopefully make more cameos in other episodes, that will be made. Gallery BlossMulan.png Blossom2.png 154fec0ad1972949fff72c268c495f425a7c3d92.png Blossom01.png mulan.jpg 10103_300_300.jpg thumbnailgenerator.jpg Blossom 1.png Blossom 2.png|Blossom's Story Part 1 Blossom 3.png|Blossom's Story Part 2 Blossom's Story.png|Blossom's Story Part 3 Blossom 4.png|Blossom in the App Blossom 5.png|In her original outfit 200px-Palace_Pets_-_Blossom.png blossomlacecircle.png mulan_blossom.png mulanblossom.png 5efa02f8243f6632f1256bf31c0888ed41a379fc.jpg Mulan_and_the_panda.jpg|In Her New Outfit aadee77c65019f693a11feeb429082d4.jpg blossom.gif|Clipart of Blossom palace_pets_blossom.gif tumblr_mziffvBp0N1qiu1neo2_540.jpg 1756f23f8fa7562a07ba1bf9579ec4e5.jpg maxredefault-3.jpg Blossom's Portrait with Mulan.png|Blossom's Portrait with Mulan Blossom's Portrait with Mulan 2.png|Blossom's Portrait with Mulan 2 blossom2.gif character_whiskerhaventales_blossom_20376780.jpeg|Blossom, Whisker Haven 631eaa659743762aae5a575f66087ce3.jpg|In her new outfit 2 Blossom Bubbles.png|Blossom Getting Bathed Blossom Wet.png|Blossom Dripping Wet Blossom Blown.png|Blossom Getting Hair Blown Brush Blossom.png|Brush Blossom's Fur Cut Blossom.png|Cut Blossom's Fur Feed Blossom.png|Feed Blossom Dress Blossom.png|Dress Up Blossom A592B3B2-6335-4A02-8EB3-032B068BD033.png|Poofy blossom Category:White Category:Pets Category:Characters Category:Green Category:Mulan Category:Blue Category:Females Category:Whisker Haven Characters Category:Pandas Category:Pets With Playsets Category:Animals